Puppy Kisses
by xSirenSongx
Summary: One-shot - Kagome brings a sweet treat to her friends in Sengoku Jidai. Problem is Inuyasha get an attitude about it. COMPLETED!


**_Puppy Kisses_**

"Kagome, what are these?" Sango held up the round cream colored object and examined it. It smelled sweet and made her mouth water.

Kagome watched her friend and giggled as she handed the same object to Miroku and Shippo. "They're cookies, you eat them. Go on, they're good…See Shippo's already eaten his." She pointed at the kitsune with his cheeks stuffed full of the sweet sugary pastries. Both Miroku and Sango took a bite and mumbled "Good." Kagome smiled happily at her friends approval.

"Keh! This is stupid. Where's the ramen?" Inuyasha sat nonchalantly against the far wall of the hut. He crossed his arms in front of him. "Kagome brings us stuff all the time, why is this time any different." He leaned over and started fishing through Kagome's backpack for the Cups of Ramen.

After swatting the hanyou's hand, Kagome handed a small white box to Inuyasha. "It's different because I made these myself, I didn't by them……And I made this one specially for you," she waited patiently for the hanyou in front of her to take the small box she offered him.

Inuyasha grabbed the box and examined all six sides, he even smelled it. "I don't care about cookies. We should be out there looking for the Shikon shards." He tossed the box to the floor nonchalantly. The box rolled a few times before coming to a stop against Sango's leg.

Kagome watched every movement the tiny package made. To her is seemed like everything was in slow motion. Once the box came to a stop she slowly looked up at Inuyasha. Sadness and hurt reflected in her eyes as tears fought their way to the surface.

The look Kagome was currently giving him was neither angry nor happy. She looked hurt, as if a loved one had died, as if someone had killed her favorite pet, as if her entire world was coming to an end. Her eyes were becoming glasses over with unshed tears. What scared him the most was she didn't look like she wanted to 'Sit' him, she looked at him like she wanted to slap him or worse, ignore him forever. _'What was in that box to cause her to look so depressed?'_ He glanced at the box then back up to Kagome as she slowly and silently stood up.

For several silent and awkward minutes no one spoke as they waited for the futuristic Miko to tell the arrogant hanyou off.

She gazed down at him for several minutes, searching her mind for something to say to him. Kagome was so emotionally devastated she couldn't think of anything to say. She down cast her eyes to the ground as a few tears slid down her cheeks and landed on the floor. "Baka!" Kagome whispered quietly as she raised her head to look at the hanyou. More tears were threatening to fall as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "INUYASHA no BAKA!" She then turned and bolted from the hut, leaving behind four shaking people.

They all stared speechless at the door Kagome had just exited from. Sango on the other hand reached down and picked up the box. She opened it and gasped. "Inuyasha, you just made a very serious mistake. I don't know if you'll be able to make up for this one either." Sango reached over and handed the box to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gazed down into the tiny cardboard box and looked at the slightly broken, slightly smudged heart shaped cookie. "1 LOUB VOW. What's that suppose to mean?" He asked Sango. He quickly found himself smacked on the head by a staff.

Miroku retracted his staff from the hanyou's skull and glared annoyingly at him and his stupidity. "It was smudged when you tossed it, its suppose to say 'I LOVE YOU!' She was trying to show you how she felt and you threw it away, literally."

Inuyasha looked at the damaged cookie, disheartened. "I really screwed up this time huh?" He hears several 'Uh huh's' and 'Yeps' only making him feel worse. "Why would she put such an important message on food?"

"Maybe that's what they do in her time. Either way, you should go talk to her. Try to resolve this problem." Encouraged Sango.

He sighed heavily then stood and slowly left the hut. Inuyasha quickly picked up the floral and honey scent that belonged to only Kagome. He started to follow the smell, that was also mixed with that of salt water, a sign that she was still crying. He soon found her sitting on the ground next to the river. She was watching the tiny waves roll over large rocks in the river. Nervous about the whole situation, he managed to steadily walk over and take a seat next to her. She didn't even flinch or blink, she just kept looking at the flowing water, "Nice weather." It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. His hopes sane a bit when she redirected her gaze tot her side, opposite him, and rested her heard on her knees. "Kagome, I'm really sorry about the cookie. I'm not used to getting food with messages on them. I didn't know you wrote something on it. Here we just say how we feel, we don't put them on treats. I wasn't expecting it. I'm really very sorry." When she still didn't look at him, his hopes sank a little more. "I really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't." mumbled a quiet raspy voice from the girl next to him. She still didn't want to look at him. The hurt of his actions was still to great. "What you did is unforgivable. I made those myself and you just threw yours aside, you could of at least looked at it first." Her voice started out whispered then gradually became louder as she finally turned to look at him.

At seeing the tears that trailed from her eyes and fell on to her lap, he felt like crawling into a hole for eternity. He hated seeing women cry but it was absolute torture when it was Kagome doing the crying. And here she was crying a rivers worth, all because of him, all because he thought it was stupid. Inuyasha slowly reached up and cupped her face in his hands. Carefully he whipped away the tears with his thumbs. "Kagome, I know I screwed up and I might be apologizing for it for the rest of my life……I looked at the cookie…I feel the same way. I love you too!" Inuyasha leaned in toward Kagome and gently licked her cheek, much like a puppy would.

Kagome's eyes shot wide at the feel of Inuyasha's tongue on her cheek. She looked at him surprised when he sat back and looked at her. Kagome reached up and touched the slightly damp spot on her cheek while she looked at him confused.

He blushed slightly as he searched his mind for an explanation. "Umm…that's how Inuyoukai show they love someone." Inuyasha scratched an ear out of embarrassment. He relaxed a bit at seeing Kagome's surprised and upset face slowly soften into a tiny smile.

"Well Inuyasha, this is how humans show they love someone." Kagome leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. She lingered there for a moment before returning to her seated position.

Inuyasha was now wearing a dazed yet content face. "You know, I'm actually glad I'm part human. I prefer the human way of expression…But the youkai way can be fun." He winked at her, causing her to blush all over. "So are we ok now. Everyone happy?" He looked at the miko in front of him with hopeful eyes.

"For now, but be careful I might use this against you sometime." Kagome smiled at him then scooted over and leaned against his shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

Just as Inuyasha was starting to relax with the girl leaning on him, he heard faint and odd sounds coming from the trees behind them. Stealthily he picked up a nearby rock and flung it into the noisy bushes, rousing several birds and small creatures. 'Hmmm…Must have been my imagination.' Inuyasha shrugged then went back to enjoying Kagome's company.

Hidden away in the bushes at the tree line were two humans and two youkai.

"That was close." Whispered Miroku.

Sango merely nodded as she continued to watch her two friends by the river. Miroku soon joined her.

Shippo on the other hand was laying unconscious on the forest floor. Knocked out by a flying rock that came through the bush. Kirara sat next to him pawing with the rouge rock.

**_‾The End‾_**


End file.
